Bowser VS Dr. Eggman
Bowser VS Dr. Eggman 'is a fan-made episode of the upcoming internet series, Total Warfare. It pits Bowser from the Super Mario Bros. series, who will face King Dedede, against Dr. Eggman from the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Connection ''Nintendo VS Sega! It's a rivalry that has been going on for a long time, but today, the army-leading arch enemies of Mario and Sonic raise their dukes to see who is the deadliest antagonist! Interlude Kirby Boy: For every hero, there is a villain. For every Kirby, there's a King Dedede. For every Luke Skywalker, there's a Darth Vader. And for every Mario and Sonic... Game Girl: There's always these two army-leading villains. Bowser, the King of the Koopas... Cheesestick: And Dr. Ivo Robotnik, AKA the Eggman. Kirby Boy: In this scenario, both villains will be leading their respective armies to see who is the deadliest leader. I'm Kirby Boy. Game Girl: I'm Game Girl. Cheesestick: And I'm Cheesestick. Kirby Boy: Let's settle this debate once and for all. Game Girl: It's time... All: TOTAL WARFARE TIME! Bowser Kirby Boy: Bowser. Arch-enemy of the Mario Bros., kidnapper of Princess Peach and leader of his own army, the King of the Koopas is undoubtedly one of the most dangerous villains in the Mario universe. Game Girl: I mean, just look at him! What kind of turtle looks like that?! But before he was Mario and Luigi's arch enemy, he was a spoiled and rather rotten child, though being blessed by being a Star Child. Cheesestick: When a kid, his loyal guardian Kamek, was his way of doing bad. Because Bowser wanted to 'play' with someone, he ordered Kamek to snatch up the Baby Bros., Mario and Luigi. However, when Kamek surprised the Stork that was carrying Mario and Luigi, he only managed to snatch Luigi, and missed Mario, who then fell and conveniently landed on a Yoshi. Bowser later did battle with the dinosaur, but lost. In other words, Yoshi abused a baby. What the hell, Nintendo? Kirby Boy: Bowser would soon become Mario and Luigi's arch enemy and constantly kidnap Princess Peach, only to be defeated every. Single. Time. Game Girl: Even though the results are the same and always will be, Bowser never gives up. He's always hatching a new scheme for domination with his army, and you know it's going to involve some princess kidnapping. Geez, it's been more than two hundred freakin' games! Give it up! Cheesestick: Tell that to his face and he'll burn you to death with his fiery breath, either in fireballs or a continuous stream. He often uses fireballs, giving him better range. Kirby Boy: Bowser can also use his teeth, claws, and tail to take down opponents. Bowser's is capable of protecting him from damage when he tucks into it while also damaging the attacker. His shell is seemingly invincible, though on some occasions, it's been shown to not be fireproof. He can also use his shell offensively and even shoot the spikes out of his shell like a cannon. Game Girl: Bowser's physique is nothing to scoff at either. He is able to obliterate stone statues and break down walls with a single punch. However, those are are only his standard strength feats. Bowser has lifted boulders, threw them, and has held up an entire fortress. Cheesestick: Also, he just refuses to die! I mean, he's survived being crushed by his castle, smashed by a train, crashed through countless boulders, and being plunged in LAVA! Kirby Boy: Speaking of which, if he has his skin melted off, he becomes Dry Bowser. Dry Bowser is basically just Bowser as a skeleton. Except he has even higher jumping ability and can make lava rise just by roaring. He can also reassemble himself just like Dry Bones...as long as the height he falls from isn't too high. You see, after a strong enough impact, not even his own magic could reassemble his body. You can even see the light missing in his eyes, so in this case, for all intents and purposes, Bowser was dead by magic and force. Game Girl: Oh yeah, have we mentioned that this is a magic turtle? He can shapeshift into anything he wants, even grow at will to be as big as a castle. Which is also a Transformer. Cheesestick: Bowser also his Koopa Clown Car, which he can summon at will, and lets him fly, drop huge cannonballs, drop Mecha-Koopas from it and smash enemies with a surprising amount of force, as it shakes his castle. Kirby Boy: And when he's not shooting fire at his opponents, he throws an endless amounts of hammers at them. He can also duplicate himself six times with six Double Cherries and use the Super Bell to transform himself into his Meowser form. Game Girl: When Bowser is in this form, he is capable of climbing skyscrapers that are above the clouds. And with help from Kamek, Bowser can access a giant form. Cheesestick: But Bowser's strongest piece of arsenal is the Dream Stone. The Dream Stone can grant any wish of Bowser's, and is potentially limitless. Then again, through good thoughts and powerful magic, Peach & Starlow were able to destroy the Dream Stone. But no physical attacks can harm the Dream Stone. Even if it is destroyed however, Bowser can absorb it, transforming into Dreamy Bowser. Kirby Boy: Dreamy Bowser is immensely more powerful than normal, possibly having his power increased hundreds of times over. He can create anything, duplicate himself, use telekinesis, heal himself, block anything with his right arm, and can grow in size. Dreamy Bowser's fire breath is also immensely strengthened, as it is much bigger, much stronger, and can even be split into 3 different beams at once. Not to mention Dreamy Bowser can even throw Mario or Luigi around the world in a few seconds, and create giant shockwaves just by stomping the ground. Game Girl: However, Bowser is definitely one of the slowest villains out there. His lack of speed doesn't allow for much maneuverability. Cheesestick: Bowser is also extremely heavy with his shell and size. This can make jumping or being airborne a problem. Also, he's probably the most arrogant being in the Mario universe. Kirby Boy: But Bowser makes up for those flaws by defeating his dark counterpart, outpacing Mario and Luigi, who outran a black hole and creating his own galaxy... twice. Game Girl: This guy is bad enough, but we have yet to analyze his army. Geez, it'll be next year by the time this is over. Cheesestick: The Goombas are the basic enemies that can be stomped on easily. However these little guys can jump on enemies, possibly trying to imitate the man who have slaughtered their ancestors for years. Kirby Boy: Koopa Troopas are the steps up from the Goombas. They are turtles with protective shells. When threatened, they retreat back into their shells. If they are rammed into like this, they skid across the ground and when they hit a wall, they ricochet and fly back, hitting whatever hit them. Game Girl: Lakitus are nerdy-looking koopas that fly on clouds and throw Spinys at enemies. Spinys are creatures that can roll up into a ball and ram them with their spiky shells. Cheesestick: Magikoopas are the wizards of the Koopa Kingdom. They can cast spells that can destroy almost everything. Kirby Boy: And finally, Hammer Bros. are geared Koopas that can throw unlimited hammers just like Bowser. Apposed to Eggman's Badniks, Bowser has his children, the Koopalings. Larry Koopa, the youngest, has an Orange Wand, it allows him to fire Fire Balls at his enemies. Morton Koopa Jr. wields a massive magic Hammer that combined with his strength, can pound his enemies' heads into the ground. Game Girl: Wendy Koopa can create magic rings that can be duplicated and thrown. Iggy Koopa is possibly the smartest and tech savvy of the Koopalings. His magic blasts are definitely the most large radius'd and powerful of all the Koopalings. Cheesestick: Roy Koopa carries a Bullet Bill Cannon and shoots out the latter mentioned. Lemmy Koopa is the shortest and the most insane of the Koopalings. He rides a giant ball and throws bombs at his enemies. Kirby Boy: And the most powerful of the Koopalings, Ludwig von Koopa. Ludwig can turn anything into anything he wants and can teleport. He's also the most intelligent on par with Iggy Koopa. Game Girl: Finally, Bowser's castle also serves as a flying fortress with many cannons and Bullet Bill launchers, breathes fire thorugh Bowser's head mounted on the front, and it can carry even more infantry. Cheesestick: With an army like that, plus his abilities and his insane physique, you'd think Bowser could take over the Mushroom Kingdom, like, no problem. But it's tough to deny, Bowser's pretty much an idiot. Kirby Boy: He's constantly underestimating his opponents, he builds traps in his castles which always end up being used against him, and to top it all off, he's illiterate. Still, with his incredibly ferocity and brute force, it's no wonder Bowser strikes fear across the Mushroom Kingdom. Kamek is shown using magic on Bowser after the latter fell into lava. Several seconds later, Bowser, now gigantic, pops out of the lava. As Kamek falls from view, Bowser roars loudly. Dr. Eggman Kirby Boy: Sonic the Hedgehog is the fastest thing alive, moving at such incredible speeds that all you can see is a blur. He is the perfect hero of the world. Game Girl: What kind of person could possibly be the arch-nemesis to someone like him? You'd have to be struck by lightning and doused by chemicals. Lex Luthor: WRONG! Cheesestick: Nope. Just an obese yet strangely athletic mortal man with an IQ of over 300: Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. Kirby Boy: To this day, Eggman dreams of dominating the world, but his constant plots to create his Eggman Empire are always thwarted by Sonic and his friends. Game Girl: Who does he try to dominate the world, you might ask? Cuz of his mechanized army! Cheesestick: Let's start with the Motobugs. They are high speed scouts that's only attacks are simple running into enemies. Kirby Boy: The Caterkillers are just there to crawl around and wait for someone to land on them and get impaled on its spikes. Game Girl: The Buzz Bombers are like the Motobugs but they are faster and they have actual weapons; lasers. Plus they can fly. Cheesestick: The E-1001 Egg Pawns have an nice arsenal, bad thing that they're dumber than Dr. Eggman. Kirby Boy: And lastly, the SWATbots, well-rounded robots. However, just like everything else that Eggman has, Game Girl: The Badniks, the higher ups of Eggman's army, seriously make up for these monstrosities. Cheesestick: The EggRobos are basically the Egg Pawns except they are designed for Tactical tasks and they can pilot vehicles. Kirby Boy: Silver Sonic can fly with its rocket shoes and its powered by a Chaos Emerald. Game Girl: Mecha Sonic is slower and tougher than your average Silver Sonic, has a greater focus on fire power, and can use and absorb the powers of a Chaos Emerald. Cheesestick; Mecha Knuckles is a silver Knuckles that fires giant rockets. Kirby Boy: E-101 Beta MKII can fly and teleport, has homing missiles, and can use a wide RoE Laser Beam. Game Girl: The Shadow Androids are replicas of Shadow the Hedgehog that fire small rockets. as well as having Shadow's abilities. Cheesestick: And let's end this list with Eggman's ultimate creation, Metal Sonic. How many of you saw this coming from a mile away? I can almost guarantee you that all ''of you raised your hands. Kirby Boy: Metal Sonic was created to surpass Sonic in every way and was successful. Game Girl: He can reach top speeds faster than Sonic, which is impressive since Sonic has shown he can move at light speed. Cheesestick: Some of Metal's abilities include Sonic's famous spindash and homing attack. Kirby Boy: He also has a black impenetrable shield. However he does lose speed and can't move when uses the shield. Game Girl: He also has a chest laser and the maximum overdrive attack, where he overloads his circuits to create this glowy energy field that burns through pretty much anything. Cheesestick: But his best ability is definitely his ability to copy anything. Kirby Boy: Metal Sonic has the ability to scan and copy data from others, flawlessly replicating their abilities. Game Girl: With this ability he's able to copy other people's combat techniques, fighting moves, and superhuman abilities that are unique to specific individuals, like chaos powers, ESP, superhuman strength, invisibility, you name it! If you can do it, Metal Sonic can do it too. Cheesestick: With chaos control, Metal can stop time or teleport himself or other objects with him. He can also transform into Neo Metal form which....actually only makes him look cooler and gives him the ability to shapeshift and mimic a physical form. Kirby Boy: But his most powerful forms are Metal Madness and Metal Overlord. Game Girl: By combining the collective data from Team Sonic, Team Rose, Team Dark, Team Chaotix and Chaos, Neo Metal Sonic can rebuild himself into Metal Madness with debris from the Final Fortress. Cheesestick: Metal Madness serves as the middle state of Metal Sonic's transformation into Metal Overlord, meaning Metal Madness is an incomplete form. But he still shouldn't be messed with. Kirby Boy: Metal Madness' might proved great enough to take on Team Rose, Team Chaotix and Team Dark at the same time, and while all the teams worked together, they could only slow him down. Dr. Eggman even stated at before the fight that even with the seven Chaos Emeralds, they only had a slim chance of victory. Game Girl: Metal Madness is able to launch the spines on his back as missiles that can track the opponent, and when they hit the ground, they will sprout into indestructible sharp spike formations which will shatter automatically after some time. Cheesestick: He can use his right hand to produce a powerful and large column of fire, and his left hand can shoot his claws as missiles which can trap his enemies in crystal cages. Kirby Boy: Possessing a tail, he can use it to land wide swipes over a large area. While he is also nearly invulnerable to harm, his weak spots in this form are the glowing markers on the left, right and front side of his lower body, which is only vulnerable to the right formation types. Game Girl: Being Metal Sonic's strongest known transformation, Metal Overlord is one of the most powerful robots Sonic and his friends have ever faced, and probably one of the most powerful beings depicted in the entire Sonic the Hedgehog series. Cheesestick: In this form, Metal Overlord is strong enough to fight on par with Super Sonic, Super Knuckles, and Super Tails and even then, the trio only had a slim chance of defeating him, if not even less. Kirby Boy: Due to him having grown wings, Metal Overlord is capable of flight and can fly at incredible speeds, but is still slower than Super Sonic. He is also capable of enormous feats of strength, as he can easily pick up ships from the Egg Fleet with just one hand and throw them. Additionally, Metal Overlord has proven himself to be highly physically durable in this form, nearing that of invincibility. Game Girl: Normal attacks from even super transformed characters cannot hurt him, and he does not appear to have any weak points in this form. The only known attack strong enough to inflict damage on him, is Team Super Sonic's Team Blast, Super Sonic Power. Cheesestick: In battle, he can fire a rapid barrage of crystal pillars from his torso, as well as launch the spikes on his back as homing missiles, much like as he could as Metal Madness. This time around, however, he can fire them at a much faster rate. He can also fire his left claws as missiles that can trap the target in a crystal cage, which is strong enough to hold even super transformed characters. Kirby Boy: Metal Overlord is also able to perform Chaos Control, possibly due to him copying Shadow the Hedgehog’s and Sonic the Hedgehog's data, which allows him to freeze time for at least twenty seconds. It is unknown if he can do it longer than that, or if he has the skills to further manipulate time and space. Game Girl: Bowser isn't gonna win this fight, is he? Cheesestick: We'll just have to wait and see, Game Girl. Kirby Boy: And when the battle isn't going in his favor, Eggman can call upon the Egg Fleet, a massive armada filled with lasers, guns, and many other weaponry. Game Girl: The biggest of all the ships is the Egg Carrier, a 2588 feet long monster that's filled with missile launchers and a massive front laser cannon. Where can I get one? Cheesestick: Finally the Egg Mobile, a flying ball that Eggman can control. The wrecking ball attached to it can be used against opponents and it can also use duel mounted machine guns. Kirby Boy: But that's not the Egg Mobile's only purpose. It can go inside a giant mech. The Death Egg Robot has the power of flight, has rocket arms, and has a laser cannon. Game Girl: However Eggman still has his weaknesses. Such as Eggman, who built an empire of ROBOTS that function well in being able to walk and talk and such, is still an idiot. He has no plans on what to do half of the time. Cheesestick: He's basically a "plan-as-I-go" guy who fails a lot. Kirby Boy: However, with his arsenal of guns and lasers, Eggman just might prevail. ''Dr. Eggman: '' ''I'll be back, Sonic. I'll find another conch, and the Zeti will be mine once again. Only next time, I'll make them stronger. Eggman jumps off a cliff and freezes in midair. Dr. Eggman: Hm...funny. Why isn't my jetpack working? Sonic: Maybe because I borrowed the exhaust hose? '' ''Sonic pulls out the exhaust pipe for Eggman's jetpack. Eggman then falls. Dr. Eggman: Sonnnnnnnnnniccccccc...! Battle '''(NOTE: THIS WILL PROBABLY BE THE LONGEST FIGHT IN THE HISTORY OF THIS WIKIA BY THE TIME THIS IS FINISHED AND WILL BE THE LONGEST FIGHT I WILL EVER DO. IT WILL BE ''SO ''LONG IN FACT THAT IT WILL TAKE FOREVER TO FINISH. SO I WILL DO ONE PART AT A TIME UNTIL IT IS FINISHED. I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND THIS AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY.) Princes Peach's castle, inside It was yet another beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom. Princess Peach was enjoying this particular day immensely. Why? Because it was her birthday. Mario and Luigi clapped and many Toads cheered as Peach blew out the candles. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, PRINCESS PEACH!" They all shouted. If Peach would grin ear-to-ear, she would have done so. Her smile was large enough. But that smile would soon vanish. ---- Princess Peach's castle, outside Outside, many airships flew toward the castle. Bowser 'had come to kidnap her once again. He turned to look at a Goomba and placed a white hat with red spots on it. "Alright, I'm going to disguise you as a Toad. They'll all think you've come for a visit, but give the signal and I'll also come for a visit." He chuckled evilly. By this time, the Goomba was wearing the hat and it's fangs were gone. Bowser then realized something. "Oh, I forgot. Silly me." ---- ''Princess Peach's castle, inside The door flew open and a disguised Goomba walked in. It now wore a blue and yellow vest, it's skin was now peach and it now had wooden arms glued to it. Everyone turned to the disguised Goomba and Peach walked up to it. "Hello. Have you come to celebrate my birthday?" she asked with a smile. Good gods, this princess was dumb! Hell, everyone ''was dumb for falling for this! The Goomba nodded yes. Peach's smile enlarged. "I'm so glad you're here!" One Toad then walked up to the cake with a knife. Soon, a slice of cake was created and Peach ate it happily. She then turned to the Goomba. "You deserve this for coming to my party." The Goomba's eyes widened at how close the slice was to it's face. It reluctantly opened it's mouth and the slice was shoved into it. The Goomba had no choice but to swallow. It was actually pretty good. But the Goomba didn't come to eat a cake. It looked at the window and nodded. Bowser gave a thumbs up before yelling "FIRE!" Heavy booms then reverberated through the room. Everyone went outside and saw the airships firing at the castle. Bowser was laughing evilly. "I should've-a-known!" Mario yelled, pointing at Bowser. "Indeed you should have." Bowser then jumped off of his airship and landed in front of everyone. "I've come here a hundred times. How did you not know?" he asked. Everyone just frowned at him. Even Peach was fed up with seeing and being kidnapped by the same guy a hundred times. Bowser then broke the silence. "You probably know what I'm gonna do, do you?" he asked, this time with a smile." "Yes! You have-a-come to kidnap the princess! Well, I am-a fed up!" "Fed up? ''You're fed up?" Bowser's expression changed abruptly, his eyebrows creasing and his fists clenching. "You know what I'm ''fed up with?" he growled with anger. "Having my butt kicked by ''you ''all the time! I just want Peach! What's so bad about that?!" "Kidnapping is ''wrong, Bowser!" Peach said sternly. Bowser looked at her with a now surprised expression. How often do you see a princess standing up to a ''monster ''of all things? His angry expression then returned. "Having my butt kicked hundreds of times by your constant rescuer is also wrong! I shall kidnap you once again and this time, I will not be stopped!" Mario sighed. "When will you ever-a learn?" Luigi then gasped. He tipped Mario's shoulder as he looked up at something. "Uh, Mario?" "What?" Soon, everyone saw what Luigi was looking at. Even Bowser and the airships turned around. Everyone saw an immense group of flying battleships. Seconds later, the airships were on the ground in flames. Bowser's army and the Koopalings were lucky enough to escape. "What's going on?! I'm trying to kidnap a princess here!" Bowser yelled. "Ohohohohohohoho! Kidnapping a princess, eh?" That laugh belonged to none other than '''Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik. "Yes! And I cannot do it with you here! Now buzz off!" Bowser growled. Eggman laughed again. "I would, but I cannot dominate the world with you ''in the way. When you are all destroyed, I can continue with my plans." "World domination, huh? That's not gonna happen, buddy!" Bowser snarled. "Is it not?" Eggman questioned. "ROBOT INFANTRY, DESTROY HIM!" "KOOPA ARMY, ATTACK!" Bowser yelled out. '''FIGHT!' Part 1: Bowser's Army VS Eggman's Army Lakitus flew above throwing Spinys at Buzz Bombers and SWATbots, destroying some but not all of them. The Spinys rolled into balls and flew across the ground, ramming themselves into Caterkillers who had Goombas impaled on their spikes. Koopa Troopa skeletons were lying burned on the ground. Magikoopas were destroying multiple robots. Many were lying on the ground dead with the Robot Infantry losing. "Where are the Badniks? BRING IN THE BADNIKS!" Eggman shouted. The Badniks flew in and almost immediately two EggRobos were destroyed but the Koopa Army was wiped out. The Badniks closed in on Bowser. Silver Sonic flew at Bowser and Eggman laughed triumphantly. However Bowser punched Silver Sonic's head clear off its body. "You think it's over, do you, punk? KOOPALINGS! DESTROY THESE ROBOTS!" Bowser yelled. "Yes, Bowser!" The Koopalings all responded. Part 2: Koopalings VS Badniks A Shadow Android ran in and homing attacked Lemmy, going right through his soft side and shell. Wendy was throwing her rings at the Badniks but all they are doing is make a collection sound when the rings hit the latter. Wendy, getting annoyed, threw three at MKII. All three landed on MKII's legs, midsection, and neck. The rings held its arms in place. Wendy went o her shell and crashed into it's crotch area, causing it to explode, killing Wendy in the process. Meanwhile Eggman was slamming his hands down on his vehicles controls. "WHERE IS MECHA SONIC?!" he screamed. Right on cue, Mecha Sonic flew in Roy, who just got done wiping out some EggRobos, turned to see himself greeted by Mecha Sonic's fist punching him in the face so hard that the mecha's fist impaled Roy's skull, ending his life. Morton swung his hammer at one of the three Shadow Androids, causing it to explode. He turned around to see the other two rushing at him. He prepared to swing but was interrupted by a missile from Mecha Knuckles, killing him. Larry's wand began to glow a bright red and he fired a giant beam of fire at the Shadow Androids and Mecha Knuckles, destroying them. "Damn Mecha Sonic! You better wipe the rest of these creatures out before you are turned to scrap!" Eggman yelled. Mecha Sonic soon made quick work of all the Koopalings except for Ludwig and Iggy. Larry was on fire with half his skeleton showing and Wendy's bow was floating away in the wind. Mecha Sonic turned to the last two Koopalings. Mecha Sonic backed them into a corner when he was knocked away by a pissed Bowser. "You think you can kill my kids and get away with it?! BECAUSE YOU WON'T!" Bowser roared. Mecha Sonic glared at Bowser and their own battle began. Part 3: Bowser VS Mecha Sonic Mecha Sonic turned into a ball and bolted forward. Bowser stopped him with his hand, but roared in agony as the sharp metal shredded his palm. He threw Mecha Sonic away, then looked at his bleeding hand and back at the robot hedgehog in anger. The Koopa King hid in his shell and Mecha Sonic turned into a ball again. They started to ground up the Earth in order to charge their momentum. bolted forward into each other with their spines (Or spikes, in Bowser's case...), creating an explosion of sparks from the sharp metal being grinded against the shell faster than sound. Bowser, being larger won the battle, sending Mecha Sonic flying back. Bowser got out of his shell and let out a blast of fire from his mouth, but Mecha Sonic flew into the air. Bowser glared up at the flying robot. Mecha Sonic suddenly turned into a ball again and bolted forward, but Bowser punched the mecha away, even though the sharp metal pierced his fist, causing it to bleed. Bowser breathed more fire, but Mecha Sonic dodged the blast. Bowser suddenly tackled Mecha Sonic and stomped on the robot, partly crushing him. Bowser then grabbed Mecha Sonic's throat, lifted him and set his entire head on fire with his flame breath. Bowser dropped the flaming mecha and completely set him aflame with another blast of fire. The Koopa Clown Car then showed up, and Bowser jumped into it. The Clown Car flew into the air, and Eggman flew up to the Koopa King in the Egg Mobile. "You can fly too, huh?" Bowser asked. "Get him, daddy!" Ludwig and Iggy rooted. They were then zapped by a lazer from the Egg Fleet, killing them both. Part 4: Koopa Clown Car VS Egg Mobile Results Category:Fanon Warfares Category:Wolverine-Man Category:'Army' themed Total Warfares Category:Was a One Minute Melee Category:'Nintendo vs SEGA' themed Warfares